ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Despatche
Welcome to Ghostbusters Wiki! I'd like to Welcome you to the Ghostbusters Wiki! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} I suggest if you have not yet, to read the Introduction page, which is created to help out new editors like yourself learn to ropes, and what is and is not allowed here. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -Devilmanozzy Darius wiki This has nothing to do with Wikipedia, it has to do with facts. Besides, I'm pretty sure I'm a far bigger fan of this series than anyone on that wiki ever could be. So we're supposed to discuss the issue? How can that be done when the only person who actually cares about the problem was banned for an entire year, never mind that the matter was actually solved forever ago? Yes, you admitted yourself right on the talk page that it'd be logical to use "Dariusburst" for any English speaking territory, so everything should have been moved then. Why are you so concerned with "what everyone else uses", even if it's wrong? The only way to get people to change is to deprive them of what they had; if everyone starts using "Dariusburst", no one will use "Darius Burst". I suggest you Google the two terms; you'll find out that the release of SP has caused the amount of hits to be nearly equal. The only reason you should use "Darius Burst" at this point is to piss me off. Why would you be so hostile about all this? That's the thing I don't really get about this whole title nonsense: if no one cares but me, why do they spend so much energy fighting me over it at every turn? Despatche (talk) 21:14, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :"18:45 . . Despatche (Talk | contribs | block) moved page Darius Burst to Dariusburst over redirect ‎(can we /please/ move this now? "DARIUSBURST" is even used for (the western release of!) sp.)"...No talk page discussion from you about moving it. You just go to the wiki and move it without any thought. :"20:50 . . Devilmanozzy (Talk | contribs | block) moved page Dariusburst to Darius Burst over redirect ‎(This needs to be decided at this wiki. Wikipedia this is not. )" and "20:47 (Block log) . . Devilmanozzy (Talk | contribs | block) blocked Despatche (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of 1 year (account creation disabled) ‎(Keep your battles on wikipedia. This wiki is run by fans. )" ... See this is what I thought of the edit. You have decided to "fix" the internet of the term "Darius(space)Burst" and that is as silly as it gets. I did personally open the conversation noting your information on the talk page and the only thing I got was "maybe". I'm sorry but you seriously are getting on my nerves. We had our battle over at Wikipedia and I played by the rules there. I am the admin at Darius Wiki and what I was told by fellow fans is no. Shmups Forum still last I checked uses the term "Darius Burst" and so I think you are the only one with a English speaking tongue calling it Dariusburst (no space). Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 22:02, November 10, 2013 (UTC)